


i don’t mind your shadows

by killingboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Isaac Lahey Returns, Isaac is Scott’s anchor in a way, Kira Yukimura Returns Later, M/M, NO Scalia, Scott McCall is Isaac Lahey’s Anchor, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, picks up at 6x20: The Wolves of War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingboys/pseuds/killingboys
Summary: fix-it of sorts for the end of teen wolf. picks up at the beginning of 6.20: the wolves of war; allison never dies, isaac comes back, kira will return. also, everyone’s gay as hell.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. 1.01: without you here to keep him grounded

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a sneak peek :) bc i have to go to work but i’m lowkey rly excited to post this ahhh
> 
> also this takes place like right at the beginning of 6.20??
> 
> ha ha changed the title again sorry now inspired by unsteady by x ambassadors
> 
> ***title change again inspired by shadows by sabrina carpenter***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> argent: Scott needs you.

missed call from _argent._

missed call from _argent._

missed call from _argent._

1 new voicemail from _argent._

  
  


voicemail transcript: [“Scott’s in trouble. He’s facing a threat more dangerous than he’s ever seen. A threat from two fronts— I don’t know if he knows how to do this without you here to keep him grounded. We both know why he didn’t call you. And why he didn’t call Allison. But we both know he needs you. He always will.”]

  
  
  


_argent_ to _isaac_

_argent:_ Scott needs you.

**[read 4:35pm]**

_isaac:_ on my way.


	2. 1.02: he’s my anchor, you know that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argent didn’t ask him to come. Isaac guesses he didn’t really even have to— if Scott needs him back in Beacon Hills, even after everything, he’s there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i swear more characters are coming ! i condensed chapter 2&3 together so they’re all here and kinda went through and added more stuff to the “chapter 3” part of this
> 
> and for a reference this is what i think each of the characters sexualities should be:  
> stiles- bisexual  
> allison- lesbian  
> scott- pansexual  
> lydia- honestly am torn between lesbian and bisexual so let me know what y’all think  
> isaac- gay  
> kira- bisexual  
> malia- bisexual  
> theo- demisexual  
> liam- bisexual
> 
> and corey and mason are canon gays ✨  
> and no i don’t ship sterek. that age difference is 🤢

Isaac reads the text from Argent once. He doesn’t even need time to think before responding: _on my way_. He’s due at work the next morning, but this is _Scott_. The same boy Isaac has been falling for since he told him: _“Be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”_ It was the first time someone cared enough to worry for him.

He walks to the room next to his in the apartment and notices the voicemail Argent left him.

_“Scott’s in trouble. He’s facing a threat more dangerous than he’s ever seen. A threat from two fronts— I don’t know if he knows how to do this without you here to keep him grounded. We both know why he didn’t call you. And why he didn’t call Allison. But we both know he needs you. He always will.”_

Argent didn’t ask him to come. Isaac guesses he didn’t really even have to— if Scott needs him back in Beacon Hills, even after everything, he’s there.

He knocks on the door. “Allison.” 

She yells, “Come in!” 

“Scott needs us,” He says as he flings the door open—catching it before it slams into the wall. He notices the suitcase open on her bed, half-filled. Allison is holding her crossbow delicately in between in her hands. He hasn’t seen her pick it up since the night she almost died. She had him lock it away when they arrived in Paris—once she had been well enough to travel.

“Dad called me.” She looks over to him. “Did you book a flight already?”

“Wanted to see if you were coming.” He knew she’d want to but he wasn’t too sure after the night she swore off the supernatural, how easily she’d break that promise.

“Of course I am. It’s our friends.” She says it in a tone that makes him feel like he’s back in high school, not understanding any of the basic concepts. He nods but doesn’t state his worry for her. She always disliked anyone telling her not to do something because they worried for her safety.

“My Pack.” _Scott_ , hangs in the air, between them, unsaid.

His phone vibrates again in his hand with a text message.

  
  


_stiles_ to _isaac_

_stiles:_ i know scott wont txt u 

_stiles:_ but he needs u, dude

 _stiles:_ this is one of the hardest things hes had to face he didnt even tell me while i was in washington. i just found out and saved his ass. but i have a feeling i wont be able to save him the next time he needs it

**[read 4:46 pm]**

_isaac:_ me n allison are booking flights asap

 _isaac:_ pls dont let him do anything stupid

 _stiles:_ u know ive never been able to stop him

 _stiles:_ but derek is here and keeping an eye on him as much as he can

**[read 4:50pm]**

_isaac:_ that doesnt exactly make me feel better, stiles.

 _stiles:_ we wont let anything happen to him before u get here

**[read 4:50pm]**

_isaac:_ okay.

He quickly books two flights for the soonest departing time that they can make.

“Was that Scott?” Allison asks as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“No. Stiles.”

She gives him a questioning look but says nothing else on the matter as she continues packing. He lingers in her doorway for a moment before turning away and heading to his room to pack his own bag.

  
*  
  
  
  


“Are you going to be silent the rest of the 10 hours of this flight or are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Isaac opens his eyes and slowly rolls his head towards her. “Allison, I really feel awkward discussing Scott with you.”

Allison states, “It’s not a big deal. Scott and I are way over each other.”

It aggravates him in a way—how whenever he needs to calm down and not quote-unquote wolf out, Scott’s face is the one that comes to mind to keep him calm. But currently, Scott is what’s causing him to be overwhelmed. It’s a very annoying contradiction and an awful neverending cycle.

“I’m worried about him.”

“That can’t be all, Isaac. Talk to me, we’re best friends. We’re like brother and sister, even.”

Isaac sighs and wraps his arms around himself. “Yeah... He’s my anchor, you know that?” Allison nods but doesn’t say anything else. “I always thought it’d be weird telling you, but I guess you knew.”

Allison laughs, squeezing his arm gently. “Isaac, Scott and I are just friends now. That’s how it always should have been and you know exactly what I’m talking about. I was scared to be who I am and you had those same feelings. That’s why we ended up— being... together.” She scrunches her nose. “It’s weird to think about us ever being together romantically.”

Isaac smiles. “Yeah, it is. The two gayest kids pining after their best friends who helped them through trauma.”

She smacks him this time, “Shut up! I told you not to bring up the pining!”

“Hey, at least you and Lydia have your shit somewhat remotely together, even on separate continents. Scott and I don’t really know how to even talk to each other anymore.”

“Oh, Isaac.” She draws up the armrest separating them then pulls him into her arms. He’s 6’2” but yet she always accomplishes in making him feel safe, despite the fact that he’s half a foot taller than her.

“I miss him all the time. It’s like this constant ache. The worst part is: I don’t know if it’s because I’m away from my pack or him, Allison.” He shifts out of her arms but leans on her shoulder. “I thought staying away would be best for me.”

“You followed me to Paris and you never had to do that, Isaac.”

“I know I didn’t have to. I worried about you more than anything. And I wanted my feelings for him to go away. It didn’t fit into what my dad had told me, had ingrained into me. I thought the distance would help.” 

Allison looks at him sorrowfully. “You know your dad was wrong about everything he ever told you. You’re not broken. You’re allowed to love who you love. And most importantly, _nothing_ he ever did to you was your fault.” Isaac feels the tear fall from his eyes. Allison reaches over and wipes it.

“I’m trying to come to terms with that.” Isaac shakily exhales. “I do know one thing: I love him.”

“I knew that.”

Isaac sits up quickly, gives her a confused look. “Is it that obvious?”

“Kind of. But you love Scott—who is so blissfully unaware of many things. He probably doesn’t know.”

Isaac thinks for a second before whispering, “I want him to.”

*

Once they’re landed and inside LAX, Isaac’s phone has started to blow up with messages from Stiles, Malia, and Lydia.

He wonders if Allison is getting the same messages. Maybe some from Lydia.

She sees the worry etched on his face as he begins to read a few of them. She reaches out her hand, he takes it easily, allowing her to guide him through the airport as he checks his phone.  
  


_stiles_ to _isaac_

 _stiles:_ are you almost here???

 _stiles:_ i dont want to freak u out but scott’s facing this thing alone

 _stiles:_ its called an anuk-ite. he cant looked at it and it shows him his worst fears

**[read 10:03pm]**

_isaac:_ what the fuck stiles

 _isaac:_ u said ud keep him alive

 _stiles:_ hes alive just is gonna need u. we all can tell.

**[read 10:05pm]**

_isaac:_ we have an almost hour drive and we’re there.  
  
  


_lydia_ to _isaac_

 _lydia:_ allison and stiles told me you were coming.

 _lydia:_ you have to hurry. i have a feeling scott’s going to need you.

**[read 10:05pm]**

_isaac:_ we’re hurrying as fast as we can. 

_isaac:_ allison started the car and pulled out going 90mph

 _lydia:_ that’s my girl.

  
  
  
  


_malia_ to _isaac_

 _malia:_ get ur ass here lahey

 _malia:_ scott’s pulling his sacrificial bullshit

**[read 10:11pm]**

_isaac:_ im trying. were breaking far too many laws

  
  
  
*

Isaac feels this bone-deep exhaustion from jetlag. It’s currently 7:40am in Paris. His body, even with its enhanced healing, is not impervious to the effects.

Along with that, he is filled with this intense, all encompassing worry for Scott. None of those texts from his pack made him feel any better. He knew Scott would pull shit like this—he just thought he’d have made it in time to be by Scott’s side to save him from going too far.

“We’re almost there, Isaac,” Allison says; breaking the heavy silence for the first time. She glances over at him and gasps. “Isaac! You’re bleeding.”

“I know. Pain,” he gasps, “keeps you human.” He opens his palms, claws fully out. Have been extended since he read those messages, especially Lydia’s.

Allison says, “Isaac. He’ll be okay. It’s Scott; he beats the odds every time.”

“You can’t know that, Allison, and I can’t lose him.” He’s almost begging. To who? He isn’t sure. He’s never believed in a higher authority but tonight would be the night to.

“I know. We’re making sure that doesn’t happen.”

incoming call from _lydia_

  
  


“You have to come now,” Lydia says as soon as he accepts the call.

“Where is he?” He growls back. He’s almost sorry for actually growling at her, but Scott is all that’s occupying his mind right now.

“We’re at the school, in the library. He needs you _right now_ , Isaac. He’s only going to have a few minutes when you arrive.” She hangs up without allowing him to reply back. 

Isaac feels his heart drop. _He’s dying_. Scott’s dying and they’re all trying to get him there in time to say goodbye. They all know how Isaac feels and yet not even Scott knows.

If Scott’s going to die—

No. Isaac can’t even begin to think about him being gone. He thinks his heart would shatter in millions of pieces without Scott. Never to be put back again.

He feels himself start panicking. He manages to gasp out to Allison, “We have— have to get— to the school. The library.” 

She nods and takes a sharp turn. 

Isaac feels the panic fully set in. He's familiar with this feeling. The feeling of not being able to change or stop what's about to come. He's accustomed to it by now. It still grabs ahold of him every time. It chokes him and he tries his damnedest to stay human. Scott needs him human. He digs his nails into his thighs this time, whimpering, and tears fall from his eyes. The pain is stronger than when he was pressing his nails into his thigh and it works—barely.

“We’re here,” Allison says. She’s on the passenger side of the car now, the door having been thrown open. “Isaac, let’s go.” He hastily unbuckles his seatbelt and breaks out into a run. Towards the library and towards Scott.

He hears distant voices:

 _“He’s not healing? Scott, what happened to your eyes?”_ Malia; she sounds worried in a way Isaac doesn't like.

 _“I had to. I’m sorry.”_ Scott. He runs faster.

_“Scott, you have to heal.”_

Isaac bursts through the library doors. Everyone in the room turns toward him. He’s frozen in place, sees Malia bending over Scott, holding a hand to his cheek. Stiles and Lydia standing near each other. Derek standing by Scott. Allison comes barreling into him from behind, but he doesn't move.

“Isaac, thank god,” Lydia says. Scott tries to stand up and Malia forcibly pushes him back down.

“I-Isaac?” Scott calls.

Isaac assures, “I’m here.” He rushes forward, hearing Scott, hearing him call for him, unroots him from the spot, and Malia has the good sense to move out of his way. When Isaac reaches him, he moves his hands forward slowly and cradles Scott’s face in his hands.

“Lydia, we’re going to have words later. You made it seem on the phone that he was dying.” He says through clenched teeth, refusing to look away from Scott; no matter how hard it is with his eyes clawed out and unhealing. From the looks of Scott’s hands, he did it to himself. Isaac almost loses it.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it—” 

Isaac cuts her off. “Right now, I don’t care. Just tell me why he isn’t healing.”

“It’s psychological,” Derek says. Isaac notices for the first time how close his former alpha is standing to him. Isaac, since the day Derek threw him out of the loft, threw him out by throwing glass at him, has tended to stay at least five feet away from him. But now Derek is hovering near Scott. “But if his eyes stay like that much longer. The damage will be permanent.”

“Come on, Scott. Concentrate,” Stiles says, his voice is thick with tears. 

“I’m trying. It’s not working, I can’t focus.” Scott sounds so defeated. Isaac is suddenly filled with overwhelming guilt, for leaving him two years ago. Maybe, just maybe if he stayed.

“Just concentrate. You can.” Malia says. She hadn’t moved far and is sitting on the steps watching Isaac with Scott. He can tell she'll be ready to tear him apart in a second if he makes one wrong move toward Scott. Her posture isn’t relaxed and she even has claws out and ready. Never mind the fact that Isaac was one of his betas first.

Scott persists, “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.” He shakes his hand in Isaac's hands, over and over and over.

Isaac stills his frantic movement. “Scott, you can. I know you can. Please, you have to look at me. I need you to look at me,” Isaac begs, tears are openly falling from his face, he no longer cares to control his emotions. Even in front of people, he wishes to never see him weak. Isaac is sure none of them have ever cared but he always has. He never wanted to be seen as weak. But seeing Scott— his strong, all-powerful, True Alpha, who rose to that status all on his own— giving in to despair when he has never once given up hope? Given up on _Isaac_? It breaks him.

Lydia shifts behind him, he senses Allison move as well. They’re probably holding hands. Stiles moves as well, seemingly to gain comfort from Lydia. 

“Isaac. Tell him.”

Isaac whips around to stare at Lydia. “What?” 

“ _Tell him.”_

For a minute Isaac is unsure what she means. But he’s really only had one thing important enough to tell Scott.

Isaac wishes he isn’t about to do this in front of an audience but if Lydia is telling him to, he’ll do it. Her weird banshee powers somehow always know.

So, he leans forward and kisses Scott.

Scott is shocked for a moment; Isaac hears his heart rate speed up. He recovers quickly though, moves to gently cover one of Isaac’s hand with his own and kisses him back. It's a slow and gentle kiss, lips barely moving. Isaac wouldn't change it for a thing. If this is what Scott needs; love and reassurance, he's happy to give it.

Isaac wills for this kiss to let him know how much he needs him. How much he wishes and wants for him to heal.

“Finally,” Scott whispers against his lips.

Isaac lets out a wet laugh. Resting his forehead against Scott’s. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Don’t apologize.” Scott is still holding his hand, but his other comes to cradle his neck. “Look at me, Isaac, please.”

When he draws away and opens his eyes. Scott’s looking back at him flashing those alpha red eyes. Isaac sighs in relief, throwing his arms around Scott. The alpha places his arms around Isaac, holds him tightly.

“No one told me you were coming,” Scott says. He hears the disappointment in his voice. Smells it.

“We haven’t spoken in months. I-I didn’t know what to say.” Isaac stumbles over his words.

“No, it’s okay. I just meant it was a nice surprise but I almost thought I was being fucked with.” Scott breathes in deeply. “Until I smelled you.” 

“Still the same?”

Scott nods. Saying Isaac still smells the same, but Scott hasn't changed either. Breathing him in reminds Isaac of when he showed up at Scott's house drenched in rain and every night after that. How he became his home, kept being his home, even from across an ocean.

Someone behind them clears their throat. Allison. “Now, Isaac, don’t hog him.” He glares at her as he pulls away from Scott. She winks at him, mouths, _"_ _sorry"_.

Isaac stands up first, never taking a hand off of Scott. It’s kind of terrifying to him how he managed two years without him and now he can’t seem to let him go. He helps Scott up next. Allison comes over and hugs him; not minding Scott’s one-handed hug since Isaac won’t release his hold.

“We missed you, Allison.”

She laughs. “Of course you did. I’m very missable.” 

“You know, I’m not going anywhere,” Scott tells him when Allison pulls away. She goes back over to Lydia and he sees them really hold each other for the first time. They suit each other. 

“I know that objectively. But my brain is telling me to hold onto you and never let you go. I was terrified, Scott. I thought you were dying.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Scott looks still slightly pained. “Why don’t we go home? We’ll talk more, about everything.”

"Yeah, of course." Isaac pulls him close to him as they walk to the rental car. Holds onto him in the back seat, all the way home.


	3. 1.03: you’re pack because you're in mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It reminds Theo of what Mason said to him in the tunnels when he had attempted to take his pain. “You can’t take pain if you don’t care.”
> 
> And, oh, does Theo care now. He’s seen the nearly complete destruction of a whole town, how it’s torn people apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter someone stop me
> 
> the next is pack meeting??? the newer part of the pack officially meeting isaac and allison

“It hurts. It hurts,” Gabe gasps; blood dripping from his mouth and pouring from his gunshot wounds in his chest.

Liam has Melissa pushed behind him protectively as if Gabe could possibly do something in his current position. Theo thinks about how he used to be on the opposing side of the pack—the side of the Dread Doctors who manipulated him exactly like Monroe did to Gabe.

He walks forward, sensing Liam move too, but Melissa stops him from following after Theo. Theo halts right in front of Gabe, looks him in the eye, to see if he’ll say anything hateful to him before crouching down next to him. Who honest to god looks terrified, smells terrified. Terrified of dying? Terrified of Theo? Who knows.

Theo gradually moves to reach out and grab Gabe’s wrist; Gabe’s hand is shaking terribly. He pushes the sleeve of his jacket up, to be able to hold onto his forearm and wills to take his pain away from him.

He hears Corey followed by Mason walk into the hallway. Can sense the moment they realize what he’s wanting to do. Mason’s chemosignals reek of doubt. He doesn’t particularly blame him.

It reminds Theo of what Mason said to him in the tunnels when he had attempted to take his pain. _“You can’t take pain if you don’t care.”_

And, oh, does Theo care now. He’s seen the nearly complete destruction of a whole town, how it’s torn people apart. He’s been living out of his truck since being brought back. His only night of decent sleep when Liam asked for his help and let him stay at his own house. Every single night he dreams of his sister and her attempt to steal his heart— _her heart_ , he reminds himself—back. It has drained him, makes him want to be better. Not the scared little boy who let his sister die.

He sees the black veins spidering along Gabe’s arms transfer right through to his; feels the small rush of pain. He can feel tears gathering in his eyes, for Gabe. For a version of himself who didn’t end up being saved. 

“Does it hurt anymore?” He asks.

Gabe shakes his head, whispers, “No.”

“Good.”

Theo continues to take his pain until Gabe closes his eyes, no longer able to feel a pulse. He gently drops Gabe’s arm, laying it against his body. Hears Nolan crying for his lost friend. 

*

Theo watches Gabe for a few minutes, giving him the thoughts he wished he was given. Theo wishes him peace now, and hopefully, he can find it now free from manipulation, before standing and turning to Liam. “What’s next?” He knows Liam heard the emotion thick in his voice—can sense it, smell it. To his surprise he says nothing.

“The hospital’s taken back now by Stilinski and Parrish. We go home.”

Theo nods. He distantly heard them too, even when he was honed in on helping Gabe.

Melissa huffs and says, “Let me look you boys over first.”

Liam shakes his head. “We’re already healed. Check Mason and Nolan.”

Theo can sense he’s lying. Liam is in some sort of pain but doesn’t want to be checked over. And why wasn’t he healing? All Theo can even imagine is Liam somehow believes he deserves it. Considering he was the target and not Gabe. Which is far from the truth, Liam was defending himself.

 _“This is Monroe. Someone report with a status. Now. Someone respond. Someone talk to me,”_ crackles through one of the walkies. It’s the radio of the man who shot Gabe. Liam walks over to the man, bends down to grab it. Theo is right behind him, hovering; as he always seems to be these days.

_“What’s happening? Someone pick up the radio and tell me what’s happening?”_

Liam grabs the radio, presses the _talk_ button. “You lost.” Theo despite everything manages a small smile. Liam turns to face him then, a smile dawning his own face. He starts to rise and instinctively— _when did it become an instinct?_ —Theo reaches for him, pulling him up, and nearly into himself. He finds he doesn’t care if Liam was holding onto him.

Neither does Liam it seems. He stays close, looking Theo over for any critical hits to his person. He slowly, slowly, reaches for Theo’s shoulder where he was shot. It’s healed, any evidence of damage gone, except for the hole left behind. Liam thumbs over it, brushes his thumb back and forth. Every time skin touches skin, Theo has to suppress a shiver.

Liam says, looking up at Theo now, “Look at us, we never died for each other.”

Theo’s lips quirk into a smirk, “That's our promise.” He means it differently now than before. Earlier, he had truly meant he would not die for Liam, but now it’s taken on a meaning of: _Liam, I won’t ever let you die_ for _me_. 

It’s strange to think how he told Liam he was only helping the pack for his benefit. He could’ve skipped town and never looked back. He knows how to stay hidden. Despite that, he’s stayed. He's helped Liam every turn of the way, without anything offered to him in return. After he watched Liam break the sword he never felt the need, the itch to run. Just the need to help this boy in front of him.

Mason comes hurrying over, Corey tightly holding his hand. “Hey, guys. Scott wants the pack to meet at his house.” He’s rocking on the balls of his heels and Corey is standing slightly in front of him as if to shield him. It seems like an instinctual thing for him now.

Liam smiles at his friends. “Let’s go then.”

Theo watches Liam follow the two down the corridor. Before he starts to walk in the opposite direction. He knows now he’s not welcomed there. They’ve all made it abundantly clear that he’s not welcome in the pack.

Melissa, from where she’s been treating Nolan, calls to him. “What are you doing?”

He stops in his tracks. Says loud enough that she’ll hear without turning around, “I’m not part of the pack.”

That’s when he can sense Liam physically stop his movements. He isn't sure why Liam cares, he's gotten pissed at Theo ever since he brought him back, even when Theo had honestly been helping him. He yells, “Excuse me?” Mason and Corey have stopped, too. They’re waiting for direction from Liam he realizes. Liam who’s taking over for Scott when he’s gone.

Theo doesn’t bother turning around. Doesn’t raise his voice, “You heard me, Liam.” He keeps walking and he can sense Liam running behind him, getting closer and closer to him. He could outrun him, could refuse to confront this. He doesn’t.

Liam reaches Theo, grabs his bicep, hauling him around to face him. Theo doesn’t move, he barely even breathes. If it was anyone else manhandling him like that he would’ve torn them to shreds with a second thought.

But Liam’s gotten under his skin, hasn’t he?

Liam grabs his face with both hands, resting them right under his ears. He looks him in the eyes for a minute before he surges forward and kisses him. Theo lets out a shocked sound. Liam, who is all too happy to swallow it up, skates his lips over his own. Theo is unsure as to why he’s not pushing Liam away from him.

Except everything suddenly clicks into place. These feelings of protection towards Liam, never wanting to be without him, not wanting to run anymore _because of Liam_ , the suppressed shivers earlier, wanting Liam to be close to him.

Theo grabs his upper arms and kisses him back. Theo bites his lip and this time Liam gasps, pressing closer to him. Liam presses little kisses to his lips before breaking away. He says, “You’re pack because you’re in mine. And you better believe me.” He annunciates this with jabs to Theo’s chest.

Theo smirks, “I believe you.” Stay hairs have fallen onto Liam’s forehead. Theo every time this happens has had the urge to push them back. This time he does. Liam beams up at him.

Whoops from down the hall break their moment. “Oh my god!”

Mason has a large smile on his face. Corey’s smile is smaller. “You’re pack, Theo.” After everything Theo has done to Corey—hearing those words from him most of all cements his belief in the idea. 

“Lead the way, then.”

  
  



	4. 1.04: you’ll be okay. it’s going to take some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You never told us about any of this.” Isaac doesn’t phrase it like it’s a question, but a statement.
> 
> Scott stammers, “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t…” He tries to reach forward to give Isaac comfort.
> 
> Isaac whirls around though before he can touch him, yells, “Didn't what, Scott?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since angst some fluff... theo being accepted... allison claiming the puppy pack as Hers

Allison hasn't stepped foot in the McCall house since the first time she properly dated Scott. She is prepared for it to look exactly the same.

What she isn’t prepared for is the house to be littered with bullets, and bullet holes, and glass to be covering the floor, crunching beneath her feet.

Allison is still looking around, processing the room—all of Melissa’s things in the kitchen are shot to hell, bullet holes are dug into the fridge, and in the cabinets—when she asks, “What happened?”

Scott, still tucked into Isaac’s side, says, “One of the hunters shot it up.”

“Are you serious?” Stiles yells from where he made himself comfortable atop the kitchen counter. “And you still _never_ called?!”

Isaac though, goes ridgid. Allison doesn’t need werewolf senses to tell. He steps away from Scott, leans over the kitchen counter, makes himself as small as possible.

“You never told us about any of this.” Isaac doesn’t phrase it like it’s a question, but a statement.

Scott stammers, “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t…” He tries to reach forward to give Isaac comfort.

Isaac whirls around though before he can touch him, yells, “Didn't what, Scott? Didn’t want help? From Allison? Or specifically from me?”

Scott looks incredibly small next to Isaac’s form. He still has blood dried onto his face, under his eyes, giving him a haunted look. His voice is almost too low for her to hear, and breaks, when he says, “I didn’t want _you_ to get hurt.”

That throws Isaac for a moment. Then he’s rushing at Scott, pulling him into his chest. Allison now can only hear soft murmurs between the two.

Allison feels Lydia come up on her left side. She holds out her hand to Lydia, who instead takes Allison’s arm and wraps it around herself.

“We’ll be okay,” Lydia says. 

Allison counters, “That a premonition?”

“It’s a feeling.”

The door opens and Scott, who almost lost his sight tonight, who if you didn’t know any better was not a threat, pushes Isaac behind him.

She hears claws extract. Probably Malia.

Melissa McCall walks through the door, she looks so much different then when Allison has last seen her. Like she’s seen her son go through a war.

Melissa asks softly, “Isaac?”

“Hi?” Isaac waves from behind Scott.

“You better get over here and hug me.” Isaac laughs, stepping around Scott, throwing his arms around Melissa. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Me neither.”

Melissa releases him, then her eyes find Allison. They aren’t as soft and kind as they were when she saw Isaac. And Allison understands, she broke her son’s heart, twice. But then, Melissa is stumbling forward, dragging her into a hug. “They told me—”

“I’m here. I survived,” Allison reassures her.

Melissa pulls away, holding her face in her hands. It reminds Allison of her mother. “Yet, you came stumbling pack to this chaos.”

Allison laughs. “I’d do anything for my pack.”

Melissa’s following smile and kiss to her forehead, relieves Allison of any of her leftover guilt from hurting Scott.

The door opens a second time and in stumbles four young boys Allison has never met before. Stiles makes an irritated noise. Malia for the first time since arriving at Scott’s makes noise, she growls, snapping her teeth, her eyes flashing blue. Allison, assuming that means danger pulls a dagger out from her sleeve.

One of the boys makes a choking sound upon seeing it.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lydia says next to her. She reaches out and slowly grabs the dagger away from Allison. Lydia turns away from her for a moment, Allison assumes she hands it off to Stiles. Then Lydia is tucked back in her side.

“They’re pack,” Scott announces.

The one who tumbled in first through the door speaks up, “I’m Liam.” He lifts a wary hand to wave.

Scott turns to Isaac. “He’s the beta I bit to save.” Isaac nods, accepting this.

Lydia huffs, “You're all ridiculous. I’m not even a werewolf and I can smell the tension.” She rolls her eyes. “Yes, Isaac was? Is... Scott’s beta, did Scott bite him? No. Isaac deflected from Derek’s pack. Okay, Now Liam stop acting so weird.”

Liam crosses his arms on his chest. “I’m not acting weird.”

“Lie,” Malia states.

“Just finish the introductions,” Isaac grumbles.

“Right,” Scott says. “That’s Corey, he’s a chimera, can turn invisible, has super strength, and can see between worlds. That’s Mason behind him. He’s human, but like Stiles to Liam.”

Stiles whoops from behind her. “Everyone needs a Stiles.”

Mason gives a half-hearted wave, Corey stays protectively in front of Mason, unmoving. 

“Then, Theo,” Scott gestures to him. “Chimera. Half-werewolf, half-werecoyote.”

Isaac growls, his shift is starting to appear, claws sliding out. “Theo? Like the Theo who killed you?”

“He’s not the same anymore!” Liam protests.

But that admission, that this Theo, is the same one who once killed Scott, is all the permission Isaac needs to run forward and grab him by the throat. Isaac throws him against the wall, pinning him there, Theo’s feet dangle. Isaac growls, menacingly, teeth close to Theo’s throat, “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.”

Theo only shakes his head, sadly. Like there isn’t a single reason he can supply.

Liam then rushes forward, fully shifted, ready it seems to tear into Isaac. Allison knows he would lose. Isaac may have been away for years but he never stopped training, he has years on this kid.

Scott stops him, his hand against Liam’s chest. His voice, all the power of an alpha, “Liam, let me handle it.”

Scott walks up slowly to Isaac’s right side. Theo isn’t even attempting to plead for his life and there’s blood at his throat from Isaac’s claws digging in, breaking the skin. 

“Isaac,” Scott says, voice terribly calm. “Isaac, look at me. He isn’t the same person Kira sent to Hell. He’s drastically changed and put his life on the line many times for this pack.”

Isaac’s grip is slacking, Theo’s feet hit the floor. Theo doesn’t dare move away though, he stays rooted in place. Isaac looks over to Scott, his head now turned Allison can see the tears openly falling down his face.

Her heart breaks a little.

“Isaac, I’m here. My heart’s still beating.”

Isaac responds, voice drenched in despair, “But it wasn’t. I had to hear about it, not from you, Scott, but from Melissa. And tonight when I thought I was losing you, I had to hear from everyone but you.”

Scott has the decency to look ashamed, like he’d been slapped. Allison is sure he never meant to keep things from Isaac, he probably had his reasons. Like he said tonight— _“I didn’t want_ you _to get hurt.”_ Allison is sure in Scott‘s mind he was protecting Isaac.

“I’m sorry,” Scott sounds like he’s pleading. “I never meant for you to have to hear about that from anyone else. Or to believe I was dying tonight. I wouldn’t have let myself die before seeing you again.” He gently rests his hand atop Isaac’s wrist still around Theo’s throat. “Remember when you asked me for advice about Derek and his pack leaving? And I asked you _‘from me, why’_ ? And you said _‘because I trust you.’_ Trust me now, Isaac.”

That’s all it took, for Isaac to retract his claws, allowing Scott to take his hand off of Theo.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Isaac says, looking at Theo.

Theo, who still hasn’t budged, instead Liam has rushed over to him. Liam’s hands hover around Theo’s neck. 

“I deserved it,” Theo whispers.

Allison hasn’t gotten to know him yet, but she’s sure he didn’t deserve that.

Liam makes an offending sound, “No. No you don’t. You’ve saved me life like five times today. You’ve saved this pack.” 

“Doesn’t change the past, Liam.”

“He’s right, Liam,” Stiles speaks up. Liam almost rounds on him next. Stiles holds up a hand. “Let me finish. But you can grow from it, become better. I remember everything I did when I was the nogistune; it wasn’t really me, but I spend every day making sure I don’t become that again.”

Theo nods.

Allison feels the need to comfort him, say something. She knows a thing or two about hurting this pack and coming out on their side.

She starts, “I know you don’t know me. I’m Allison by the way.” She takes a deep breath, goes forward with the admission. “I almost killed Isaac once. Almost tried to kill anyone in this pack who was going to stop me from killing Derek and his pack. I took revenge too far. Somehow, Theo, Isaac forgave me. Scott forgave me. You’ll be okay. It’s going to take some time and effort, but you will.”

Theo surprisingly smiles her way. “Thank you.”

“Since Allison beat me to it,” Lydia sighs. “I’ll introduce her differently. My lovely girlfriend.”

Scott, Malia, and Stiles all start talking at once asking for details, when this happened. Allison moves away slowly, letting Lydia take control of the conversation. 

She finds herself drifting towards Theo, Liam, Mason, and Corey.

“So, good introduction to some original pack members?”

All their faces go white, except Theo, and she laughs. 

“It was a joke, guys.”

Mason says, “Scott never said anything about you two being here. We weren’t really expecting…”

“To meet us? That’s okay. He didn’t tell us you were coming either.”

Mason smiles that time. Corey holds on tighter to him. She can tell they've been through a lot together. Corey never seems to want to let him go, there’s a story behind that, one she’s sure haunts them.

“We’ve heard stories about you,” Liam says. “Argent’s daughter. Badass hunter. Changed the hunter code.” 

“Ah yes, I’m sure most of them are exaggerated.”

Corey speaks this time, “Actually, when we had to defeat The Beast… who was inside Mason— Sebastian Valet looked inside Scott’s memories and saw you. It shocked him enough to save Mason. So, thank you. I’m sure you’re everything they've said.”

Allison isn’t sure what to say. The fact that Mason once had the spirit of the Beast of Gevaudan inside and lived… She does know though she doesn’t deserve a thank you. “Corey, don’t thank me.”

Theo says, “Take the compliment.” 

She laughs again. “I like you guys. Let me know if you need me to beat someone up for you.”

Then she goes to find her girlfriend, satisfied with how this pack has grown in her absence.


	5. 1.05: please, just—let me do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac mumbles, “What are you doing?” 
> 
> Scott throws his head over his shoulder. Isaac has one eye open, peeking at him. “Grabbing some clothes for them to borrow. I kinda forced the pack to stay tonight.”
> 
> Isaac hums. “I figured.” Scott walks to the edge of his bed, runs his fingers through Isaac’s damp hair, the ringlets fall back onto Isaac’s forehead. He tries to step back, Isaac catches his wrist.
> 
> “I’ll be back in a minute—have that talk?”
> 
> Isaac nods, let’s his wrist fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scissac hurt/comfort?? and angst with fluff??? i guess is how this would be described
> 
> enjoy like 2.4k this is the longest chapter i’ve written ha

Isaac at one point in all the loud talk disappears up the stairs. Scott knows where he's headed—Scott’s room. If he listens closely enough he can hear Isaac move around, in his space, he reminds himself. Grabbing clothes from Scott’s dresser, that will be much too short on him, head to the shower, the rough squeaking as he turns the shower head.

Scott stops listening then.

“Everyone take a room. A couch, blow up mattress, I want the pack here tonight,” Scott states, interrupting Mason who was saying goodnight and about to back out the door with Corey. Liam and Theo were standing, stretching their limbs, ready to take off, as well.

Mason begins, “We couldn’t intrude—”

Scott stops him again, “Mason.” He lays a hand on his shoulder. “I won't be able to sleep tonight without the pack in hearing distance. That means all of you.” He says pointedly looking at Theo.

Theo hesitates, “Even after…?” He gestures up the stairs, meaning Isaac. Gestures towards the whole room, meaning the rest of the pack he hasn’t made good with.

“Of course, Theo. He’ll get over it. We’re going to properly get to know you this time.” Scott steps forward, leaves an arms length between them. Liam instinctively leans closer to Theo. “Fourth grade Theo, remember? I’ve seen a lot of him, recently.”

Stiles pipes up from behind Scott, “Yeah, I’m ready to see even more of him.”

Theo looks relieved, his tension filled body sags oh so forward. Liam grabs onto his arm, pulls him into his chest.

“Thank you,” Liam says over Theo’s shoulder.

Scott nods. He has noticed the growing attraction and dependence brewing between Liam and Theo. He hasn’t been quite so sure if Liam himself has picked up on it, though. But by his actions tonight, Scott thinks perhaps he has.

Perhaps Liam also does know why Theo has been the one to always be able to calm his anger recently. If not, Scott won’t be the one to tell him.

Malia breaks the silence, “Well, I call the futon downstairs.” She leaves before anyone can protest. 

Scott watches her go for a moment, trails her heartbeat—makes sure it’s even, makes sure she’s safe—before turning back to the rest of his pack. “There’s an extra bedroom upstairs Allison and Lydia can share. I’ll grab some air mattresses to set up out here. Stiles, I’m sure you can share with Malia.”

Stiles blanches. “Dude, Malia and I are very much not together anymore.” 

Scott fixes him with a look. “I know that, asshole. But you’re the only one she’ll feel comfortable sharing with, unless you want to stay out here.”

Stiles groans, but heads downstairs anyway, not before flipping Scott off, with both hands. 

“Love you too, bud!”

“Fuck off, Scotty!”

“I’ll be right back. If you guys need anything, feel free to help yourselves. I’ll bring down some clothes you can change into.” 

Scott heads to the closet first, grabs two air mattresses, balancing the boxes on top of each other. He throws them into the living room for the boys to take care of, before walking up the stairs to his room.

When he walks in, Isaac’s laying on Scott’s bed, hair damp from his shower, arm pillowing his head. He has his eyes closed, even when Scott enters the room. Scott knows he’s not asleep, can tell by his breathing, by his quickened heartbeat.

Scott moves to the dresser, grabs his old pairs of sweats and old t-shirts.

Isaac mumbles, “What are you doing?” 

Scott throws his head over his shoulder. Isaac has one eye open, peeking at him. “Grabbing some clothes for them to borrow. I kinda forced the pack to stay tonight.”

Isaac hums. “I figured.” Scott walks to the edge of his bed, runs his fingers through Isaac’s damp hair, the ringlets fall back onto Isaac’s forehead. He tries to step back, Isaac catches his wrist.

“I’ll be back in a minute—have that talk?”

Isaac nods, let’s his wrist fall.

Scott forces himself to leave the room, head downstairs with the pile of clothes. Mason and Theo have taken charge of blowing up the mattresses, it seems. Liam and Corey are in the kitchen raiding it for food. Lydia and Allison are scrunched together on the loveseat; Allison talking quietly with Theo while Lydia is resting her head on Allison’s shoulder—playing with Allison’s fingers. Scott smiles, dumps the clothes on the couch.

“Goodnight, guys. Clothes are on the couch.”

He gets choruses of, “Night, Scott!” before heading up the stairs. 

Upon his return Isaac has moved to sit up, holding his phone in his hands. He’s twirling it around, his chemosignals reek of regret and something akin to anger.

Isaac says nothing, though, places his phone on Scott’s bedside table. He stands, meets Scott where he’s standing at his doorway. Scott pushes the door closed. 

Isaac chides him, voice low and not meeting Scott’s eyes, “You’re still covered in blood.” He grabs one of Scott’s hands, yanks him towards the bathroom. Forces Scott to sit on the toilet seat, turns the water on, turns it all the way to the right for heat. Isaac grabs a washcloth, dips it in the water, lets it soak in the scalding water.

Once satisfied that it’s thoroughly soaked, Isaac pushes one of Scott’s legs aside, stepping in between them. He grips Scott’s chin gently with his thumb and forefinger, tilting it upward. Isaac scrubs at the dried blood underneath his eyes.

Scott winces when he scrubs a little harder than necessary. Isaac bites out a sorry that by the sound of his heartbeat, he doesn’t really mean.

Scott grabs his wrist, stopping his movement. “Let me just hop in the shower. There’s blood in other places.” 

Isaac’s face does a complicated thing, Scott can’t quite pick up on his emotions, there’s many clouding Isaac right now. He falters, “Please, just—let me do this.”

Scott nods, dropping his wrist. Isaac resumes scrubbing under his eyes. He methodically continues, Scott watches him concentrate.

Isaac steps back when he finishes, dropping the bloody washcloth in the sink. He waves Scott away—Scott, takes that as permission to start the shower. Isaac stays lingering in the bathroom, leaning against the sink. He turns away as Scott undresses, jumps in the shower, but doesn’t leave.

Scott washes his hair, washes his face, washes away any blood lingering. Remains in the scalding heat for a moment longer than necessary. Shuts off the water, grabs a towel from the railing. 

Isaac is still waiting against the sink.

He watches as Scott walks past him, out into Scott’s bedroom, to his dresser. Then a pair of sweats are being thrown at him, he turns fast enough to catch the offending article. 

They’re Isaac’s, one’s he forgot here after he left for Paris.

Isaac says nothing, has his arms crossed leaning against the bathroom doorway, like he’s daring Scott to wear them. Scott, of course, pulls on Isaac’s clothes. They’re several inches too big, but he loves the feel of them, the smell of Isaac that has lingered.

Isaac’s heartbeat stutters when he sees Scott in them. Scott smirks.

Scott jumps onto his bed, pats the space next to it. “Come on.”

Isaac sighs, making his way towards the bed. He hesitantly sits on the edge. 

“You were just laying on my side and now you won’t even sit fully on the bed?” Scott would laugh, but he can feel the tension between them.

Isaac glares, argues, “I liked how it smelled like you.”

Scott smiles, tugs on Isaac’s arm until Isaac climbs into the bed next to him. “There—that’s more like it.”

Isaac still is quiet, fiddling with his fingers, not looking at Scott. Scott gives him time until he says what’s on his mind. In the meantime, Scott listens to the heartbeats of his pack members, listens to the noises they make to know they’re still alive—Malia, downstairs, sound asleep; Stiles, still awake, talking on the phone with his dad; Lydia, steady thump of her heart, sound asleep; Allison, who he can’t believe is here, awake softly talking to her dad, as to not wake Lydia; Liam, bickering with Theo about something unimportant; Theo, bickering right back, but there’s a soft sound to their voices that Scott notices; Mason, reassuring Corey that they really did make it out alive, that they’re safe; Corey, responding back that he just can’t believe it, after everything.

His pack can breathe easier tonight.

He listens for his mother, who’s finally sound asleep, she has been rustling around in her room for hours. 

Isaac, finally breaking his silence, demands, “Do you remember the last thing you sent me?”

Scott is a little unsure. He wishes he never let the communication between them drop. Everyday he regrets it, he does know it has been several months.

“It was seven months ago. You told me you were applying to UC Davis, that you wanted to be a vet tech.”

That hits Scott—seven months? It couldn’t have been. But he guesses Isaac is right. He hasn’t been very present with back to back terrifying supernatural occurrences; the Wild Hunt, Gerard and Monroe and their band of amateurs, and the Akun-ite.

“ _I’m_ _sorry_ ,” Scott insists. “There were so many things going on—I never meant to abandon you like that. I can’t imagine how you must’ve felt.”

Isaac’s heartbeat speeds up. And there it is again, that hint of regret and guilt.

“What is it?” 

Isaac states, “It’s just like you to apologize, when I'm the one who left.”

Scott’s thrown—Isaac had never been obligated to stay—yes, he has missed him everyday, but Scott has known Isaac needed to get out of Beacon Hills and he wasn’t going to hold him back. Scott retorts, “Isaac, I don’t hold that against you. I never have.”

Isaac looks skeptical. He won’t even look Scott in the eye. “I don’t know why not—with all that happened after, I don’t even know everything still, and I—” Isaac’s voice catches, he looks wrecked and it breaks Scott’s heart. “I wasn’t here.”

“Isaac, Allison almost died.” Scott reaches out a hand, gently lays it on top of Isaac’s. “You got really close to her before that, I understand why you left, to look out for her.”

Isaac looks up at him, there’s a sheen to his eyes, tears yet to fall.“It wasn’t all because of Allison.”

“What?”

Isaac flinches away from Scott, curls in on himself. Pulls his legs in, wraps his arms around his knees, rests his cheek on his knees, makes himself small. Scott wants to reach out to him but it seems unwise right now. Isaac confesses, his voice barely audible, “I left because of you.”

Scott swallows. He’s not sure what to say, manages: “Oh.”

“Don’t think the worst, okay?” Isaac’s voice is still deadly quiet. “I-I had feelings for you. I wasn’t—I couldn’t deal with them.” 

Scott ends up echoing Isaac’s statement back to him as a question, still wrapping his head around this. “You left because you couldn’t deal with your feelings for me?”

Isaac smells of despair, Scott wants to make it better, wants it to stop, but also wants to understand what was so hard about liking Scott.

“I wasn’t ready to accept who I was.” Isaac takes a deep breath. “My dad, you know how he was. He repeatedly told me being gay was ‘ _an abomination_ ’,” Isaac hisses, Scott can tell by his heartbeat how he feels about that. “It wasn’t something I could accept easily about myself. I didn’t want it to be true. I tried, I tried so hard to like girls, Scott. I tried to be who my dad wanted.”

Isaac looks up at Scott now, who keeps wanting to reach out to him, his hand lingering in between them. Isaac notices it, grabs onto it like a lifeline.

“Isaac, you know he was wrong, right?” 

“I’m learning.” He squeezes Scott’s hand before continuing, “But I left hoping the feelings would disappear, but the whole time I was over there, I had this physical ache. I think it was from being away from you, my anchor.” Isaac peeks over at Scott, to see his reaction. Scott has always had an inkling. “Hearing from Melissa that you died—It broke me, I wasn’t even fucking here to do anything. You could’ve died and I never would have told you how I felt. Yet, I still stayed in Paris.”

“Then you went radio silent on me. I figured you finally were tired of the lost pack member. Then Argent texts me, tells me you need me. I got on a plane so quickly, Scott. That’s all it took. He didn’t even ask me to come. I had to make sure nothing happened to you this time.” 

Scott pulls Isaac into him, Isaac goes willingly, ends up with a knee on either side of Scott’s hips, Isaac’s chin on Scott’s shoulder. Scott reassures him, “I couldn’t ever tire of you. And Isaac, you did get to me in time, you healed me.”

“That was all you.”

“No—listen to me, I may be my own anchor for the wolf. But when I’m human and panicking, you’re my anchor. You keep the human side of me calm. You got me calm and focused enough to heal.”

Isaac pulls away, places the pads of his thumbs under Scott’s eyes, his newly healed eyes, rubs them back and forth.

“There’s something else I have to tell you.”

“Anything.”

Isaac announces, “I love you.” He continues the steady movements of his thumbs. “You don’t have to say anything back, I just needed you—”

Scott interrupts him, pulling him forward, connecting their mouths together. It’s another short kiss, too short. Isaac follows his lips, Scott gives him another quick peck.

“I love you, too,” Scott affirms, once he has completely pulled away. “Of course I love you.”

Isaac buries his face into Scott’s chest. “Let’s sleep. Then tomorrow you can tell me everything you never told me about.” Scott lays them down, Isaac laying across Scott’s chest, his arm pulled around him.

Scott laughs, nervously. “What? So, you can get mad at me again?

Isaac mumbles, “Gotta get through our first fight.”

Scott colors, then he realizes they kind of already just did. “Didn’t we just get through our first?”

Isaac smiles up at him, it’s full and bright, no sadness hidden behind it. “I suppose we did.”


	6. 2.01: i know now. i won’t ever forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac doesn’t give him a straight answer, instead he replies, “I need to know.”
> 
> Scott understands. If the positions were reversed—if Isaac had been in trouble in Paris and didn’t tell him, Scott would be upset too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i’m gonna have an individual allydia chapter and kira is coming back i promise

Scott wakes to the bedroom door clicking closed. He peeks his eyes open—sees Isaac holding two coffee cups, his foot still against the door. He must’ve pushed it closed.

“Sorry,” Isaac says, his voice still gravely and morning soft. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Scott reassures him, “It’s okay.” He sits up against the headboard, then holds out his hands for the mugs. Isaac hands them off, before climbing into bed, his shoulder leaning against the headboard next to Scott, his knees up to his chest.

Scott hands the black coffee back to Isaac. He breathes in the smell of Isaac next to him, still wondering how he didn’t wake up and this all wasn’t a dream.

But he knows, they’re going to have to talk, this moment of peace is going to be broken.

He takes a sip of his own coffee.

“You ready?” He asks.

Isaac doesn’t give him a straight answer, instead he replies, “I need to know.”

Scott understands. If the positions were reversed—if Isaac had been in trouble in Paris and didn’t tell him, Scott would be upset too.

“So, a lot has happened since you left Isaac. I thought if I ever told you what was going on, you’d feel obligated to come help.”

Isaac makes a wounded sound then. “It’s not obligation, Scott.” 

Scott hurries to fix this, he can feel Isaac bringing his walls up again. “I know that _now_.” He reaches out and slowly, slowly puts his hand on Isaac’s knee. “I didn’t want you to leave Paris, where you were safe.”

Isaac retorts, his voice so quiet Scott barely hears, “But you weren’t.”

“I’m the Alpha of this Pack. I don’t think I’ll ever truly be safe. It's my job to protect them.”

Isaac makes that wounded animal noise again—he sounds like an actual wounded wolf. “It doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help Scott.”

“I’ve had help.”

“But not mine!” Isaac finally snaps; Scott winces, he knew it was coming. Isaac has always tried to keep his anger under the surface, consequence of growing up with his father, but once it boils over, it can come all at once.

“Isaac.” Scott says, firmly once he notices Isaac’s gold eyes. Isaac squeezes his eyes shut, opens them again, and they’re his blue eyes, the color of the sky right before a storm.

“Sorry,” Isaac whispers.

“Let me just tell you what’s happened here.”

Isaac nods, he takes a long sip of his coffee.

Scott starts with the deadpool; with the assassins that came after them—the hidden plot Kate and Peter had, the one where they had wanted to kill him. How he was a berserker, how he was almost killed by Malia and Liam until Kira stopped them; Liam saving him and convincing him he was not a monster. Isaac’s heartbeat jumps, but he lets Scott continue. 

He tells Isaac of the few months of peace they had, how Stiles was skeptical of it, how he was right to be; it’s Beacon Hills after all. Next was the return of Theo and the turning of the Chimeras—Tracey, Josh, Corey. Theo manipulating the whole pack, turning Scott against Stiles. How Scott had made one of the worst mistakes of his life and dug his claws into Corey’s neck for information on where Hayden and Liam were, without asking Corey for his consent. Then he tells Isaac of Theo killing Scott for his power, his mother bringing him back. 

Then of the Dread Doctors and their concealed plan to resurrect the most horrific werewolf of all time. The Beast being inside Mason—Mason who had never raised a hand against another person. Scott knows he still carries guilt for all the deaths the Beast caused. For the longest time they weren’t sure if they could even save him; Scott wasn’t sure if he could save him, the moment Sebastian Valet remembered his name.

But he tells Isaac then, of Sebastian sliding his claws into Scott’s neck, at just the right angle, he most likely wasn’t aware of what he was doing, of how he saw his memories of Allison. How he whispered his sister’s name: “Marie-Jeanne.” It surprised Sebastian enough to give Scott time to save himself and Mason.

Isaac interrupts him then, his eyes are glassy and he laughs wetly, “She always seems to save us.”

Scott agrees.

He gives Isaac a minute to digest all this information before launching into more.

He next tells him of how Kira decided they had to stop Theo, due to him wanting to take the Beast's power for his own. She ended up putting him in some Hell dimension, he explains, no ones quite sure, and Theo doesn’t talk about it. He tells Isaac that Kira is with the skinwalkers learning control and the Pack misses her everyday.

“The next big thing to happen was the Wild Hunt. It...It took Stiles from us.” Scott swallows around the lump in his throat. He can’t ever wrap his head around how he forgot his best friend, his _brother_. The person who dragged his ass into the woods and started his journey into the supernatural. 

Isaac reaches a hand out this time, to comfort Scott.

“The Wild Hunt rides the lightning and takes people. They make you forget they ever existed. This whole town was almost gone.” 

Isaac’s head snaps up. “What?”

Scott hears his heartbeat pick up, can sense his fear, or maybe it’s anger.

“You mean to tell me I almost lost you and I wouldn’t have even known?” Isaac’s voice is raised—he’s angry, which is understandable. But even if Scott had texted him, telling him, the Wild Hunt would have left no trace of him left.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have told you all of this while it was happening. I didn’t want you here to be taken.” 

Isaac scoffs. “That’s not my point, Scott. I’m angry that you would have never known I love you. That _I_ would have forgotten I love you.”

Scott blanches. He didn’t expect that. He wants to throw himself into Isaac, bury himself into his neck, but he needs to finish. And if he buries himself into Isaac now he won’t want to leave.

“I know now. I won’t ever forget.”

“Damn right.”

Scott smiles, for a moment. Isaac smiles back, before Scott continues.

He tells Isaac of the Nazi Lion-Werewolf thing, that was there teacher, that kept the Dread Doctors alive—Douglas. How he tried to use Corey who can move between worlds, to separate the border between them. So he could have more Riders at his disposal for his own personal supernatural army. Surprisingly, he tells Isaac, Peter helped them, even Theo who if he couldn’t tell that was Liam’s choice to bring back. 

The last thing he tells Isaac is of Monroe, of Gerard training her. Of her weaponizing all of Beacon Hills, of the Anuk-ite that made the people fearful, all the supernaturals they lost. Of Liam getting exposed, beaten in class, and keeping it together to keep from shifting. How they all took hate but still protected the town. His house, where he and his mom are supposed to be safe, getting shot to hell; his mom, Lydia, and Mason all getting hurt. He never ran, he tells Isaac, he never gave up fighting.

Isaac looks at Scott, with something of sorrow in his eyes.

“You went through all of that.”

“I know and I never told you, yell at me. I deserve it.” 

Isaac turns, lays his mug on the bedside table, turns back around and grabs his face in his hands. “No, Scott, I mean you haven’t had a single minute to sit and breathe.”

Scott shakes his head. “There’s been some time.”

Isaac shushes him and Scott is almost offended. “Scott, you need to process everything that’s happened. Have you even got to think about anything that’s happened to you?”

Scott isn’t sure how to answer that. No one has really asked him. He knows he was worth the most in a deadpool, he knows he was turned into a berserker almost killed by his friends. He knows he was manipulated and betrayed by Theo—killed by Theo. He knows he lost Stiles, that he forgot him. He knows he almost died again in Monroe’s bunker. He knows he tore his eyes out last night fighting the Anuk-ite.

But does he know how he feels about these things?

“Oh, Scott,” Isaac says, voice soft, his thumbs swipe under Scott’s eyes. That’s when Scott realizes he’s crying. “Come here.” 

Isaac’s hand slides to the back of his neck, pulling him forward, into him. Scott breathes Isaac in, trying to stop the sobs as the wreck through his body.

Isaac holds him tight, murmuring, “it’ll be okay,” gently rocking them.

He guesses this is what Isaac had meant. Scott hadn’t ever gotten to process everything and now that he has, it hurts.

But now, with Isaac here, with his Pack whole and _alive_. He’ll be okay, it just will take time.


End file.
